


Land of Licorice

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February Trope Bingo [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After class, Marceline stops by the candy shop that her girlfriend works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Licorice

The candy shop is nestled between two other stores: a boutique selling old clothing, the kind that no one usually expects to wear but they still buy anyway, and a small coffee shop. It isn't uncommon for people to go into one and then the other. Even Marceline does it, grabbing herself a much needed cup of Joe before stepping inside the next store.

She isn't sure sometimes why she comes around. Bonnibel is usually busy working, and more often than not dealing with a load of kids. There's a group that always tends to hang around, money ever ready inside of their (literally) sticky hands. They were nice enough to Marceline, though it was always annoying whenever one tried to touch her bass or asked if she was a queen of darkness just because she wore a little extra black (though the job did sound like fun).

Still, candy is candy, and a little sugar does good to keep her up. There were many mornings where she would be stuffing candy in her mouth and then washing it down with black coffee (she never did add sugar or milk, one of the few things that she and her father actually shared in common).

The door rang as Marceline walked through, with steps surprisingly light for the shoes that she wore. Sometimes Bonnibel would make a comment about it, say that she seemed to float.

A few kids looked over to her, and Bonnibel looked up from the cash register. She shot her a smile, but then turned back to business.

"Need any help?" asked another worker. He was one of the other main workers at the store, though Marceline still hadn't figured out his name. He always wore a suit and reeked of peppermint.

"No," she responded. "I'm perfectly fine; I know what I'm here for."

The store was set up with rows and rows of clear containers showing off candy. Plastic bags and scoops were availible for getting candy easier. Whatever didn't need to be purchased by the pound was either found by the cash register or on little stands attached to the wall. Marceline mostly got her stuff by the pound, using the shiny metal to the best of her ability, but sometimes she grabbed a pack of Laffy Taffy or a Hershey's Bar as well. There were also stuffed animals and small toys set up around the shop.

All in all, it was a nice place, even if it did play some pretty crappy, overly cheery music and had way too brightly painted walls. Bonnibel certainly liked her job (as hard as it was for Marceline to understand that).

Getting two plastic bags, Marceline made herself two bags of red M&M's. She didn't quite know why, but they had always been her favorite flavor. Since her week had been pretty bad, she grabbed a pack of cherry Fun Dip as well. That would definitely help get her on time to class.

"Hey," she said, putting her things on the register. "How were you this week?"

"Good," Bonnibel replied. That day, she wore a bright pink knitted sweater. "Business has been doing well and my classes have been great. My professor was really impressed with one of the papers that I turned in."

"Well what would you expect? You're a science whiz."

"Thank you." She looked away from her.

"My week was filled with homework and bad drum players. Can anyone around here play it?"

Bonnibel shrugged. "Do you need a bag for that stuff?"

Marceline shook her head. "I'll just throw it into my messenger bag."

"What if it gets crushed?"

"What do you mean? It's not like I still won't eat it."

Bonnibel laughed. "I can't really blame you."

Marceline took a quick sip of her coffee. "So, want to meet up after class some time?"

"Marceline-"

"I'll text you about the details." She bit her lip. "We just haven't seen much of each other lately. There's a lot for us to catch up on."

She smiled. "Yeah, Marceline, you're right."


End file.
